peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Merlock and the Disney/Non-Disney Villains
Neverland is a small island and one the sea was a lonely pirate ship and we hear singing going on there. We zoom in on the ship and see various Disney/Non-Disney villains set up a flag of the Jolly Roger on the mast. Disney/Non-Disney Villains: Oh a scoundrel's life is a wonderful life A-rovin' over the sea Give me a career as a wicked character It's the life of a scoundrel for me Oh, the life of a scoundrel for me Some villains are playing with darts on a picture of a crude drawing of Merlock on a door. Disney/Non-Disney Villains: Oh, a scoundrel's life is a wonderful life They never bury your bones For when it's all over A jolly sea rover drops in on his friend Jafar Just about then, the door opened and an Arabic dog wearing loose clothing, named Dijon, came out. Dijon and Disney/Non-Disney Villains: Oh, my good friend Jafar "Good morning, ship mates." Dijon said only to get caught by Fuzzy Lumpkins. "And why in tarnation is the mornin' so good, Dijon?" asked Fuzzy Lumpkins. "Here we are collecting barnacles on this miserable island!" Jack Spicer said. "While his nibs plays ring-around-the rosy with Sora Pan." Bowser said sticking his gun at Dijon. "Look out there. Might go off!" Dijon panicked but got his neck in a rope knot by Skulker. "We ought to be tending to the business of looting ships." Skulker said. "Why, I've almost forgotten how to slit a throat." Pete (from Disney) said, using his dagger and got Dijon free. "Better drop it." Vicky said as they all threw daggers at the stairs as Dijon tried to avoid them. "And tell the magician we want to put to see, Dijon!" Jack added. All the villains laughed as Dijon stuck out his tongue and walked away. A tall, fat, old anthropomorphic wolf with a gray beard, mustache, and eyebrows, wearing an indigo robe with a hood and gold squiggly patterns, a matching cape with a dark red color inside, a red sash tied around his waist, brown shoes, and a gold locket with a green gemstone (with a light green sun on it) was looking at a map. He is Merlock the Magician. He had one of his hands cut off by Sora and now has a silver hook and now he want revenge. "Blast that Sora Pan!" Merlockl snarled. "If I could only find his hideout, I'd trap him in his lair. But where is it?" He starts to look at the map "Mermaid lagoon? No, we searched that. We've combed Cannibal Cove. But here!" He stuck his silver hook at the far north west on the map but then groaned "No, no, no, no. That's Chinese territ… But wait…" he took a good closer at the map "Those wolf guards know this island better than I do me own ship. Ah, I wonder…" At that moment, Dijon walked in. "Good morning, Merlock." "I'VE GOT IT!" Merlock cheered as he grabbed Dijon with his hook pulled him closer "Kairi, Dijon!" "K-K-Kairi, Merlock?" Dijon asked, very afraid. "Lord Shen's niece!" Merlock said, "She'll know where Sora is hiding." "B-B-But-But will she talk, Merlock?" asked Dijon as Merlock let go. "Oh, a little persuasion might be in order. Now let me see. Boiling in oil? Uh, keelhauling? Marooning?" Merlock said as he thought a chicken named Steelbeak was singing horribly with his accordion. Steelbeak: Oh, a scoundrel's life Is a wonderful life You'll find adventure and sport But live every minute For all that is in it The life of a scoundrel is short Oh, the life Having enough of his singing, Merlock got out his staff and aimed it. As Dijon got the shaving pack ready, the zap was heard and Dijon heard a accordion fall and splashed in the water. He took a look only to get splashed in the face. Merlock put away the staff. "Now let me see, where was I?" asked Merlock. "Oh dear, dear, dear Merlock. Zapping a man in the middle of his cadenza? It ain't good form, you know." Dijon said. "Good form, Dijon?" asked Merlock in a smooth voice first, and then yell angrily as he pushed the table aside and approached Dijon and waving his hook. "BLAST GOOD FORM! DID SORA SHOW GOOD FORM WHEN HE DID THIS TO ME?!" "Why Merlock, cutting your hand off was only a childish prank you might say." Dijon said as he removed Merlock's robe. "Aye, but throwing it to Wally Gator! That cursed beat liked the taste of me so well he's followed me ever since licking his chops for the rest of me!" Merlock said loudly at first and then said in a low voice as he sat down in the chair which Dijon brought. "And he's had you by now, Merlock, if he hadn't swallowed that alarm clock. But now he's about, he warns you, as you might say with his tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock." Dijon said. Speaking off tick-tock, there was a sound of tick-tocking heard. Dijon and Merlock heard it. Merlock's face was in fear. There below his ship was a green crocodile wearing a pink hat with a black rim band, a white shirt collar, and two wrist collars named Wally Gator. "Well, what do we have here, now?" Wally said, "It's the delicious, yummy Merlock the Magician. I'm going to eat him!" When he saw Merlock, the alligator licked his mouth, hungry for a dog. Merlock screamed. "DIJON!" He screamed as he leapt into Dijon's arms "Oh, save me, Dijon! Please don't let him get me, Dijon! Please! Don't let him get me, Dijon! Dijon!" He hid behind a chair while Dijon went to Wally. "Here now, shame on you, upsetting the poor magician. There'll be no handouts today." "Oh, come on, Dijon!" Wally pleaded, "May I please eat Merlock just one bite?" "No," replied Dijon. "Shoo now, shoo. Go on, go on. Off with you, I say. Go away. Go away, out of here!" And as he said that, Wally went away. "Oh, well!" he sighed, "I'll eat him next time." Merlock appeared from behind the sheet of the chair. "I-I-Is he gone, Dijon?" he said in a scared voice. "Aye, Merlock. All clear. Nothing to worry about." Dijon said as he tried to relax the shaking magician. "Oh, Dijon, Dijon. I can't stand it any longer. I tell you I can't!" Merlock said as Dijon sat him down on the chair. "Now, now, now, Merlock, just relax. What you need is a shave, a nice soothing shave. There now" Dijon said as he put a towel around Merlock's head. The dog sighed. A seagull saw the towel and sat on it and fell asleep as Dijon sang. Dijon: An Arab's life is a wonderful life A-sailing over the seas Give me a career as a buc… Dijon didn't see that he was putting shaving cream on the seagull's bottom. "Merlock, you know, I can't help noticing you just aunt been your usual jolly self of late." He picked up a razor and wiped it on a towel. Dijon: Give a career as a buccaneer… "And the crew's getting a might uneasy, Merlock. That is, what's left of it. Hmm." He was using the razor on the seagull's bottom and it wiped out her feathers. "Now why don't we put to sea, see? Leave Neverland. Forget Sora Pan. There now!" he put some aftershave on the seagull's bottom. The seagull woke up and in horror, flew away covering her behind. Dijon didn't see her go because he was putting some powder on his hand. Dijon: Give me a career as a buccaneer… "We'll all be a lot happier, not to mention a lot healthier. Oh!" He put his hands out only to find out he was doing it in mid air. "Merlock? Oh dear! I never shaved him this close before." He never dared to look, so he didn't to look for it under the chair. "Don't worry Merlock, it must be somewhere about." He began to walk off with the chair carrying him. The towel fell from Merlock's face and he looked down to see Dijon making a fool of himself crawling to find something. "Get up, you clumsy canine!" Merlock snapped. "Aye, aye, sir!" Dijon said knocking the chair and Merlock to one side of the ship. Dijon turned around to see him dazed. "Oh, I found it, Merlock. Good as new." He tried to pull his head off only for Merlock to wake up very angry. "Why, you blithering dog!" Merlock cried, as he held Dijon by the clothing and was about to kill him when… "Sora Pan, ahoy!" Sedusa called from the watcher. "What? What? Where away?" Merlock asked. "Three points off the starboard bow!" Sedusa called. Merlock looked through his telescope and saw Sora with Namine, Simon, and Fievel. "Swoggle me eyes, it is Sora! Headed this way with his girlfriend and her brothers! Dijon, pipe up the crew!" "Aye, aye, sir! Pipe up the crew! Pipe up the crew! All hands on deck!" He said as he whistled "All hands on deck! All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" All the pirates rose up and got into action. "Look alive, you swabs! We've got him this time, Dijon!" He said as he put on his extra, extra-large purple shirt. "That we have, Merlock." Merlock called to the villains. "Man the Long Tom, you bilge rats!" He went to Dijon and put on his tall, pointy, purple hat. "I've waited years for this." "That's not counting the holidays, either." Dijon said. "Double the powder and shorten the fuse!" Merlock ordered as Bowser and Red got the cannon ready. "Double the powder and shorten the fuse!" Merlock repeated. "A pretty sight, Dijon. Like sitting ducks. All right, men! Range: 42!" Merlock said as he used his telescope to pin point Sora, Namine, Simon, and Fievel on a cloud viewing Neverland. "Range: 42!" Dijon said. "Elevation: 65!" Merlock ordered as Dijon repeated after him. "Three degrees west!" Dijon repeated again. "Steady now!" This time, Dijon didn't repeat. He covered his head with his hat and covered his ears. "Steady!" Category:Fan Fiction